The sharing of information over a computer network is well known. Information is placed on storage accessible by a server or a mainframe. Authorized users are then able to access the information as a client through the server or the mainframe using any number of textual search methods.
As computer software moves into the realm of virtual reality, the old ways of doing things become less satisfactory. Objects, as well as people, take on the illusion of three dimensions and, thus, mere textual procedures ignore the benefits and advantages of three dimensions. Visual cues can be more robust, for example, information such as size, perspective and color can give more meaning to the data. In addition, users unskilled in computer techniques can intuitively use such visual cues. Visual cues may include, for example:
size, to include: PA1 color and shade; PA1 texture; PA1 time to include: PA1 location (may be correlated with time and size), to include: PA1 motion; PA1 sound; PA1 weight; and PA1 smell.
an item's shape (width, height, depth), PA2 an item's space requirements, and PA2 an item's appearance (the specific design of a form, the design of a book jacket); PA2 when it was created (and who created the item), PA2 when it was filed (placed in a location), and PA2 when it was last used or referenced; PA2 an item might be placed in a random stack versus in a specific location, and PA2 an item may be placed behind or on top of another item, depth and perspective may also play a role, i.e., an object that is overlayed by another is in back of or behind that object;